I Thought You Were Dead
by TheBestEver222
Summary: *WARNING: TAKES PLACE IN THE EPISODE "BIONIC ACTION HERO!" IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THAT EPISODE, I RECOMMEND READING SOMETHING ELSE! CONTAINS SPOILERS! Just what I think should have happened at the end of this episode. NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN LAB RATS BECAUSE IF I DID THERE WOULD BE SO MUCH MORE SIBLINGLY FLUFF, CUTENESS, AND WAAAAAYYYY MORE HUGS!

p.s: NOT SLASH AT FREAKING ALL! JUST BROTHERLY FLUFF AND CUTENESS BECAUSE I NEEDED TO AFTER THAT EPISODE!

Adam couldn't get rid of the picture in his head of his baby brother lying on that table, cold and unmoving. The anger he had felt at that woman when he had thought she had killed Chase, and the guilt that he had felt for tossing him around and making fun of him for so long and not being able to help him in his time of need. And then he had appeared behind that android, alive and unharmed, and Adam couldn't explain the relief and happiness he had felt. And now, with the battle over and all of the androids destroyed, they were heading home, with everyone of his family members alive.

"Hey Adam," Chase called Adam back as everyone exited the room.

"Hmmm?" Adam questioned.

"Just so you know," Chase paused, "I love you too."

Adam chuffed, "Um, I never said that."

Chase gave him a look that said, 'I was right there when you said it, so don't even try to lie.'

"Okay, so maybe I did," Adam confessed, "But you scared the crap out of me! I thought you were dead!" His eyes watered slightly without his permission.

This surprised Chase. His older brother, who could stop a freight train with his bare hands, was crying. Before Chase knew what was going on, he was being hugged by the older bionic.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! I don't know what I would have done if you had actually died," Adam scolded, resting his his cheek on the top of Chase's head. Chase returned the hug.

"Don't worry, I won't," Chase assured.

"You're alright, you're alive," Adam whispered over and over again, almost like a chant. Chase had a feeling that it was more for Adam than for him.

After a moment, Adam broke the embrace.

"Besides," Chase started, "it takes a lot more than a couple of androids to take down me."

"Then how come Bree can beat you at arm wrestling?" Adam asked teasingly.

"Shut up!" Chase shoved Adam's shoulder, chuckling despite the insult. Adam shoved back, though maybe a bit too hard. He sent Chase flying across the room and into the wall.

"Ugh, why were you given super strength," Chase groaned.

"Oops, sorry," Adam apologized, helping his brother up from the floor.

"We should probably get going if we want to meet up with the others," Chase said, rubbing his shoulder where it had connected with the wall. He led the way out the door and down the hallway like the leader he was born to be.

Adam couldn't help but smile. His baby brother was up and telling him what to do once again, and hopefully it would stay like that. He quickly rushed to catch up with Chase, who was already out of sight, glad that all was right in his world.

Author's Note: Hey guys! I decided to post another one-shot! Yeah, I know it's short, but OH WELL! I know I have like three hundred million other ones, but I just had to write this one after watching the Lab Rats episode, "Bionic Action Hero." MY FEELZ EXPLODED! Sorry, anyway, I hope you like this one-shot, comments of any kind are very much appreciated! See you next time! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: STILL DON'T OWN IT!

p.s. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Stardust16, who requested that I make this a multi-chapter fic. Also Asori (Guest), thank you for your kind review! Anyway, on with the story!

*Two weeks after the events of "Bionic Action Hero"*

Adam's POV

 _Unmoving. No heartbeat. No pulse._

 _Chase Davenport, my baby brother, laid on that cold, metal table, dead. My baby brother was dead. How could I allow this to happen? How could I let my brother die?_

 _"Adam, is he…" Bree trailed off, not able to finish the question._

 _"Chasey?" I asked, shaking my brother's limp body._

 _"Bree, what are we going to-" I cut myself off when I turned to where Bree had been standing, only to find that she was no longer there._

 _"Bree? Bree-ee? BREE!" I yelled. Where had my sister gone?_

 _"Bree! Bree, please come back! I can't lose you too," my voice quieted._

 _I could feel the tears on my face and I rushed to wipe them away. Not Bree too._

 _"Adam, how could you?" Bree suddenly appeared in front of me, eyes focused on Chase._

 _"How could you let our brother die!" Bree screamed._

 _"I don't know how it happened Bree! I just don't know!" I wailed._

 _"It's all your fault," Bree sneered, "You let Chase die. It's all your fault."_

Third Person POV

"NO!" Adam screamed, awaken from the terrible nightmare that had hit a little to close to home.

"Adam?" a drowsy voice asked from outside of his capsule.

"Chasey?" Adam inquired, "You're alive!"

Adam threw open the capsule door and hugged his brother tightly, nearly knocking the smaller boy off of his feet.

"What?" Chase asked, his drowsy brain not able to wrap itself around Adam's words. He pulled away from Adam's embrace, holding him at arms length to look at his face, which was streaked with tear-tracks.

"Adam, have you been crying?" Chase asked the older bionic, removing his hands from Adam's shoulders.

"What? No," Adam defended, quickly attempting to scrub away any trace of tears on his face.

Chase was confused. Adam hardly ever cried. The only times he had seen Adam cry were those couple of times when they were younger and…

"Oh," Chase thought, "I should have realized."

"Was it a dream?" Chase asked. Adam nodded.

"Was it about…" Chase didn't need to finish his question for his brother to know what he was talking about. Adam nodded again, though slightly hesitant.

"It wasn't the same as it happened though. It was worse," Adam said.

"What happened?" Chase asked in a soft voice.

"You did die. You weren't just hiding. You died." Adam started, "And Bree was there. She said that it was all my fault. That I had let you die. It was horrible."

"Adam, you know Bree would never blame you for that, it wasn't even remotely your fault," Chase tried assure Adam. It was unsettling for Chase to see his strong, happy-go-lucky big brother acting so serious and sad.

"But it was my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid, maybe they wouldn't have been able to take you. I was goofing around, I thought it was part of the script. I could have stopped them if I wasn't messing around. Or maybe if I was faster and didn't joke around so much," Adam said.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I'm fine. I'm not dead or seriously injured. I'm perfectly fine. I'm here," Chase said, resting a hand on Adam's shoulder.

Adam sobbed and pulled the younger boy into another hug, resting his chin on Chase's messy hair.

"I'll never let something like that happen again, Chasey," Adam promised.

"That's all good and well Adam, but I can't breathe," Chase said breathlessly.

"Oh, sorry," Adam apologized, realizing his death grip on his brother.

"Don't worry about it," Chase said, slightly winded.

"Sorry about waking you up," Adam said.

"Eh, what are brothers for?" Chase asked.

"Bionic Brother Toss?" Adam suggested.

"Haha, so funny I forgot to laugh," Chase said sarcastically. Adam smiled sheepishly.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Chase asked, already heading back to his capsule.

"I know I am," Adam said with a yawn.

"Just don't start snoring," Chase warned.

"That's Bree," Adam said, pointing his thumb towards Bree, who was leaning against her capsule door, snoring loudly. Adam and Chase laughed hysterically.

"If you two don't shut up and go to sleep I will rip your heads off and feed them to tiger sharks!" Bree yelled, annoyed by the noise that has woken her up.

Their laughs were reduced chuckles as they climbed back inside their own capsule, sleep not to far away. And this time, it offered no nightmares.

Author's Note: So, did you guys like the chapter? Sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting Stardust16, this was just what came to my mind first and I kind of like how it turned out. I was going to write more chapters, but then this idea came along and I thought that this would be a perfect place to end this story! Sorry if you were expecting more! Let me know what you guys thought about it down in the comments, nice or otherwise! Bye!


End file.
